


Happy Birthday, Hunk!

by hastyquickbeam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hunk, a drabble is exactly 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastyquickbeam/pseuds/hastyquickbeam
Summary: It's Hunk's Birthday, and Pidge is about to give him a special present.





	Happy Birthday, Hunk!

Hunk and Pidge sat against their workshop’s wall, Hunk still wearing his pointy Happy Birthday hat.

Pidge looked over at him. “I haven’t given you your present yet,” and before Hunk could respond, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He looked sidelong at Pidge, speechless for a moment. “Not here!” he squeaked. 

“Why not?” Pidge teased.

“Some one will see us!” This was not one of their secret spots.

She smiled wickedly. “Don’t you still want your present?”

He tried to lean away, barely holding back. Then he gave up and pressed his face gently and firmly into hers.


End file.
